Boite de Nuit
by PeTaTe
Summary: Harry se décide à aller à la nouvelle Boîte de nuit La Nuit Éternelle. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'y rencontrer son ancien professeur, Severus Snape. Slash SSHP.


**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Couple :** Harry/Snape

**Rating :** R

**Auteur :** BeNaNe

**Résumé : **Harry se décide à aller à la nouvelle Boîte de nuit _La Nuit Éternelle_. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'y rencontrer son ancien professeur, Severus Snape. Slash SSHP.

**N/A : **Kakoo!!! Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté. Alors remerciez Adharas pour ce One-Shot. Nous avons joué à Morpions-Tic-tac-toe- sur msn et nous avons fais un pari. Celle qui perdait allait devoir faire un One-Shot pour l'autre. Bien évidemment, devinez qui a perdu? Moi bien sur --. Alors voici ce que ça à donner. Elle voulait un O.S, SSHP, R. Jamais je n'aurais refusé un tel défi. En plus, j'aime beaucoup écrire des One-Shot . Alors lisez et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

**Ce One-Shot est dédié à Adharas.**

-

**Boite de Nuit**

D'une boîte de nuit à une autre, c'était toujours la même chose. De la musique retentissait dans la salle et des lumières aveuglantes se promenaient sur la piste, laissant des endroits plus sombres ailleurs. Trois choses les différenciaient. C'était la clientèle, le style de musique et bien sûr, l'animation. Ces trois choses faisaient de _La Nuit Éternelle _un des endroits les plus populaires depuis son ouverture.

La foule devant la porte était aussi dense que dans la salle. Harry patienta plusieurs minutes, voire heure, avant de pouvoir enfin entrer. La musique était beaucoup plus forte une fois à l'intérieur et Harry prit quelques minutes pour s'y habituer. Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses. _La Nuit Éternelle _était vraiment une boîte de nuit connue et populaire. La foule était tellement compacte que Harry dut jouer du coude pour finalement atteindre le bar.

Après avoir hurlé sa commande au barman en couvrant la musique, il recommença à se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule. C'est en cherchant un siège libre que quelque chose attira son attention. Ce quelque chose en question s'avérait être un quelqu'un. Assis à sa table en sirotant une bière, Severus Snape regardait la piste ses yeux noirs dans le vague. Harry fut assez surpris de voir son ancien professeur dans une boîte de nuit. Il sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant Snape, se rappelant parfaitement bien quel genre de pensées il avait durant sa scolarité.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser passer cette chance de revoir Snape, il s'approcha de ce dernier. Le professeur tourna la tête quand il aperçu quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

-Potter? s'exclama Snape en reconnaissant sont ancien élève.

Snape écarquilla les yeux démesurément en regardant Harry s'asseoir devant lui. Il le reconnut dès la première seconde qu'il le vit, même si le gosse avait beaucoup changé. Depuis la dernière fois que Snape l'avait vu, Harry avait les cheveux nettement plus long, une barbe naissante et des épaules beaucoup plus carrés. En trois ans, Le survivant ressemblait vraiment plus à un homme, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Snape, c'était les pectoraux divinement musclés qu'on pouvait apercevoir grâce à son gilet moulant. Son ancien élève était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

-Bonjour Professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici!

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à fixer les lèvres rouges et pleines de Harry bouger sensuellement. Quand ce dernier amena sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres, Snape sortit de ses pensées qui devenaient de moins en moins catholiques et répondit d'un ton sarcastique:

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez Potter, je ne suis pas toujours enfermé dans mes cachots.

Harry eut un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant et Snape détourna le regard rapidement vers la piste de danse. Pas que les jeunes danseurs ait un certain intérêt pour lui mais il ne voulais pas se mettre à mater Le Survivant pendant que ce dernier lui parlait.

-C'est bien ici. L'ambiance est vraiment bonne, dit Harry.

En entendant la voix chaude et grave de Harry, Snape se retourna vers lui. À ce même moment, Harry but une longue gorgée de bière juste avant de lécher ses lèvres pour cueillir le nectar alcoolisé. Ce simple geste inconscient fut de trop pour Snape qui sentit son pantalon se serrer progressivement. C'est d'une voix étrangement rauque qu'il répondit:

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est une des boîtes de nuits les plus populaires.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. De son coté, Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait insisté pour voir Snape. Maintenant, ce dernier gardait obstinément les yeux sur la piste ce qui permit à Harry de le regarder sans gêne.

Son ancien professeur pouvait parfaitement être qualifié de beau quand on prenait le temps de le regarder soigneusement. On pouvait même le qualifier de classe, élégant et dégageant une aura de charme. Tout chez Snape, de son physique à sa façon d'être, fascinait et charmait totalement Harry. De plus, habillé en moldu avec des vêtements quelques peu moulants, il était encore plus sexy. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler encore plus.

Snape portait un chandail noir moulant son torse et ses épaules fermes à la perfection. Les manches s'arrêtaient au poignet pour pouvoir cacher l'infâme marque, signe de son inconscience et de sa jeunesse. Il portait également un pantalon en cuir tout aussi noir que le chandail. Le pantalon était toujours aussi serré et, Harry en était sûr, une fois Snape debout, lui moulerait merveilleusement bien ses fesses. Finalement, Snape avait attaché ses cheveux simplement en un catogan tout en laissant quelques mèches détachées retomber devant ses yeux d'onyx.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? demanda soudainement Snape avec sa voix rauque, qui avait encore une fois retourné son regard vers son élève.

Harry fut prit au dépourvut de s'être fait prendre à mater son ancien professeur. Finalement, il répondit malgré lui d'une voix étrangement calme:

-Je vous regarde parce que vous êtes diablement sexy ce soir, professeur.

Snape écarquilla les yeux encore une fois et Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Snape allait vraiment le prendre pour un fou et allait sûrement s'en aller. Harry, voyant que Snape ne répondait rien, se demandait vraiment que faire. Finalement, Snape prit da bouteille dans sa main, se leva et juste avant de partir, il dit:

-Toi aussi. Je dirais même... excitant...

Puis, il disparut dans la foule compacte. Harry n'en revenait pas. Son ancien professeur venait de le gratifier... d'excitant et s'était sauvé juste après. C'était vraiment frustrant. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait une chance avec l'ancien mangemort mais ce dernier était parti!

Harry se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la sortie. Ce fut plutôt difficile étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes dans ladite salle. En se frayant un chemin, la réalité le frappa. Snape devait avoir transplané comme tout bon sorcier. Mais Harry ne perdit pas espoir. Il se rendit enfin à la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit à regarder de tout les cotés à la recherche de Snape, sans résultat étant donné la noirceur de la nuit.

-Ici, murmura une voix. La voix de Snape, Harry en était sûr.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il vit Snape accoté nonchalamment au mur de ciment, faiblement éclairé par un lampadaire non loin de là. Il avait l'air encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude, ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

Harry s'approcha lentement de son professeur pendant que ce dernier se redressait souplement. Il se tenait face l'un de l'autre et se dévoraient des yeux.

-T'en as envie, toi aussi, hein? Souffla Snape. Depuis quand?

-Depuis trop longtemps, répondit simplement Harry avant de prendre possession des lèvres fines de Severus.

Ce fut un baiser sauvage et violent. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé l'un autant que l'autre. Severus meurtrissait les lèvres de Harry avec une telle ferveur, comme pour les marquer. Quant à Harry, il se laissait faire tout en répondant énergiquement au baiser passionné. À bout de souffle, ils se décollèrent un de l'autre et Harry haleta:

-Allons... à mon appartement. On sera... beaucoup mieux...

L'idée sembla plaire à Snape. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et ce dernier transplana dans un pop sonore. Harry fit exprès de les faire apparaître directement dans la chambre à coucher.

Snape ne regarda même pas autour de lui et se jeta sur le plus jeune. Il reprit les lèvres de Harry entre ses lèvres et commença à le déshabiller. Tout en gardant ses lèvres obstinément collées à celle du Survivant, il lui retira sa ceinture, rapidement suivit par le t-shirt.

Le plus vieux décolla ses lèvres et se recula pour admirer le torse musclé. Il passa sa main sur les pectoraux, retirant ainsi un soupire de plaisir du jeune homme.

-Severus...

L'interpellé aperçu le lit et poussa Harry directement dessus. Il se mit au dessus de jeune homme et posa sa bouche sur un des petites aréoles dorées. Harry se mit à gémir de plus belle pendant que Severus lui mordillait un de ses seins. Son pantalon était vraiment serré maintenant et Severus était encore tout habillé.

Il empoigna le col de son ancien professeur pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Snape fut ravi de cette initiative et se laissa faire quand Harry se mit à le déshabiller avec une lenteur affolante.

Les vêtements ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de se retrouver au sol et bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en boxer. Ils se détaillèrent un l'autre autant avec les yeux qu'avec les mains. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus poussées et leurs érections se faisaient de plus en plus dures et de moins en moins supportables.

Toujours en train d'embrasser Severus, Harry descendit sa main sur le corps de Snape. Il attarda sa main sur le ventre plat et sur le nombril. Snape se faisait de moins en moins patient et Harry mit enfin sa main sur le sexe dur et tendu. Il le masturba lentement, retirant ainsi plusieurs grognement et soupirs.

Finalement, Harry remplaça sa main par sa bouche et Severus ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans cet antre chaud et humide. Harry avala goulûment juste avant d'embrasser Severus pour lui faire partager son propre goût.

-T'as du lubrifiant? demanda Severus entre deux baisers.

Harry prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur le table de nuit. Il murmura un faible _Accio lubrifiant _et le flacon se retrouva rapidement dans sa main, pendant que Severus l'embrassait sur le torse.

Severus prit le pot des mains de Harry et l'ouvrit. Il enduisit don sexe à nouveau tendu et ses doigts de lubrifiant, pendant que Harry se couchait sur le dos. Severus lui écarta les cuisses et le pénétra lentement d'un doigt.

-Hmmmmm, soupira Harry en se redressant quelque peu pour embrasser Snape encore une fois.

Pendant que Harry l'embrassait, il mit un deuxième doigt dans le fourreau de chair et se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Finalement, après l'avoir bien préparé avec trois doigts, il les retira et Harry grogna de frustration. Son grognement ne dura pas quand quelque chose de plus dur et plus gros remplaça les doigts.

Severus le pénétra lentement et quand il fut complètement en Harry, il commença des mouvements de bassin. La douleur ne se fit quasiment pas sentir, laissant complètement la place au plaisir. À chaque coup de bassin, Harry gémissait pus fort et quand Severus heurta sa prostate, il hurla littéralement de plaisir.

Severus se mit à le masturber énergiquement et Harry ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Quand Severus sentit l'étau de chair se serrer autour de son sexe, il éjacula en criant le prénom de son désormais amant.

Severus se retira finalement de Harry et se coucha à ses cotés. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu vas à _La Nuit Éternelle _demain soir? demanda Harry en embrassant le cou et le creux de l'épaule de Severus.

-Si tu y vas, j'y serai, répondit Severus avec un magnifique sourire avant de se remettre à embrasser Harry.

**---Fin!!!---**

-

Ça vous plait? J'espère bien. Si vous avez des idées de défis, ne vous gênez pas et donnez les moi. Pour Apprendre à s'apprécier, je donne tout de suite l'info. Je l'ai mis sur arrêt temporaire. Je l'ai déjà dit sur mon site alors ceux qui ne le savais pas, vous le savez maintenant. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Je laisse la fic sur ffnet. J'essaierai de la continuer, c'est sur, mais je ne vous promet rien. Cependant, je vais très certainement commencer une autre fic. Pour plus de détails allez sur mon site . Alors pour le O.S écrivez moi un ch'tite review. C'est toujours apprécié!

BeNaNe

-


End file.
